It all begins here
by nnf247
Summary: This is the starting point of the The destiny series. It starts now. Tidus Wakka and Selphie
1. Dream the same dream

Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were all at the beach that night when Selphie came to visit. They were telling about their dream and what happen after they left Destiny Island.

"Tomorrow, we'll visit Rikku so you can call you friend at Balamb Garden, okay?" Tidus said to Selphie.

"Cool," Selphie answer with a smile.

"Well, we better get to sleep. We got a game to win, ya?" answer Wakka as he get up to leave.

"Yea, we'll better get some sleep." Tidus said in disappointment. He want to hang out with her some more but victory calls. "See you late, Seph…"

"The sky…It so clear here. Remember we're use to sleep under the stars?" Ask Selphie.

Tidus looked at her than look up. "Yea, I remember."

"I'm going to sleep out here, just for the fun of it." Answer Selphie.

"I'll get you some covers," Tidus said but when he turned around, Wakka came back with covers for all of them.

"Hey, we can keep her company until tomorrow, ya?" asked Wakka.

Tidus smile at Wakka. Wakka know what he was thinking. Wakka pass one to Tidus and Selphie. Tidus and Wakka sat back down next to Selphie.

"The sky is clear tonight." said Wakka as he looks at the starry night.

They all watch as they eyes got heavy. Finally they fall into a deep sleep….They dream, they all dream, the same dream. Together.

It was afternoon on the beach as the group discovers the cave beneath the Besaid Island. The cave has the wooden door with the keyhole.

"Wait," Said Selphie. "This is when Tidus fade away."

"I don't think it's going to happen this time, Seph" Answer Tidus.

"What all of this mean?" asked Wakka?

"I don't know but I think we're summoning."

"By whom and for what?" asked Selphie.

"I don't for sure but there is a reason why our forgotten memories have return to us. There a purposes for this to happen. And we will find it behind that door.

"Those were big words for a small kid."

"Wakka…"Tidus rolls his eye. "Are you with me?"

Wakka looked at Selphie as she looked at him. 

"Yea, we're in" Answers Selphie. Wakka give a solid nod.

"Okay, let's do this." Tidus put his hand on the doorknob, than Selphie, than Wakka. They all open the door and the bright light shines through. They fall slowly in the room of darkness. Wakka pointed to the white door at the end. They all open the door and the white light shines. A voice answer:

The Destiny Children, you are summoning….

Then…They all woke up.


	2. it as small universe after all

Hey, Wakka! Late again I see?" Cried Jassu.

"No, I'm not late and I'm coming." Wakka cried back and headed towards his team. He looked back and saw Tidus was still sitting there daze and confuse. 

"Com-on Tidus, Victory is waiting for us."

"Uh yea. I'll be right there." He looked up at Wakka. Tidus got up and turn to Selphie who was dazing at the clear sea. "Rikku and the Al Bhed will give us a ride to Luca. You can call you friends on their ship."

"Oh! Right, let's go." Selphie reply back. She got up and follows the Blizteam to the airship 'Fahrenheit'. On there they were greeted by the Al Bhed and the Al Bhed Psyches.

"Hey, Goofball!" a childlike voice cried. 

"Goofball? Why you Shoopuf," Wakka yelled back. Selphie turn around and saw tall long blonde-haired woman with a yellow bikini top and short brown skirt standing behind them.

"Hey Rikku." Tidus said with a smile.

"Hi, Ti. How's Yuna?" Rikku asked.

"She just fine. Are you supposed to be guarding her now?"

"Nah, she can take care of herself" Rikku said with her hand on her hip. "And besides, with all the media she's dealing with, I don't know how she can handling it."

"She just use to it." Answer Tidus. "Oh, this is Selphie. Selphie, this is Rikku."

"Nice to meet you, Rikku" Selphie Greeted

"Like wise. So you want to call your friends?" Rikku asked.

"Yea"

"I'm going to be with my teammates. I'll catch up with you guys later." Tidus said

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you special friend." Rikku said with a wink.

Tidus went down the hall with Wakka as Selphie and Rikku went to the bridge.

Back at Balamb Garden, Irvine was looking at the sky daydreaming when Riona stop by.

"I wonder if she found them yet." asked Irvine.

"Why, you miss her?" asked Riona.

"No! I'm just wondering…" answers Irvine. Riona gave him the 'yea right' look.

"Well…a little…" Irvine emits.

"She will call. She will keep her promise."

"I hope so and soon." He said sadly. Just then the speaker spoke.

"Would Squall, Riona, Irvine, Quistis, and Seifer come to the office? You have a phone call."

"So that's how it work, Cool!" Selphie Said as she examines Rikku's machina.

"I can show you some more if you interested?"

"I would like that."

"Well, it seems I've found your lost sister, Rikku." said Tidus as he walks on the bridge.

"Yea, maybe." Rikku answer with a giggle.

The video phone shows Riona holding the phone as Squall, Irvine, Quistis, and Seifer stand in the back.

"Selph? Is that you?" Riona Asked.

"Hi guys!" Selphie answered.

"Selphie, you're a live!!!" cried Irvine.

"Yea, Irvine. I'm alive and well." Selphie laugh. "And I've found my friends. This is Tidus and Rikku."

Tidus greeted until he looked at Squall. Another forgotten memory has just been revealing…

Faded memory…

Young Tidus was at the Traverse Town sitting by the lamp post until a stranger with white shirt and black pants and jacket walk by.

"Are you lost?"

"Yea." Tidus Answer.

"Where you're from?"

"Destiny Island."

"How you end up here?"

"Why are you asking?" Tidus looked up.

"Just to see if I could help." 

"Well…The storm hit my island and these black creatures took me away."

"You mean the Heartless?"

"Is that what they called?"

"Yea, I'm Squall."

"My name is Tidus." Than Tidus looked at Squall's Gunblade "Is that a gun or a sword?"

"Oh this old thing? It's both." 

"Nah can't be." Tidus said in disbelief

"Why can't it be?"

"A gun and a sword? Yea right. When I grow up, I will have much better sword than yours."

"We'll see, Tidus…"

Tidus woke up.

"Tidus, are you aright?" Rikku asked.

"Oh I'm just fine. It's just a headache. We should hit Luca."

"Tidus, we're been at Luca ten minuets ago..." Answer Selphie.

"Well, I've better get to the team than. See you guys later." Tidus said and ran off. Selphie watch him wondering what was he remembering until Rikku put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. He has grown up a bit but still stubborn." Rikku said with a wink.

Back at Balamb Garden, Squall was confusing seeing Tidus also. Riona take notices.

"How can it…" Squall thought to himself.

"Are you aright, Squall." Rinoa asked.

"Yea, I just remember I seen that Kid before, but where?" Squall shook his head.

"Well it is a small universe after all." She pointed to the sky.

"Yea it properly is." He smiles.


	3. Too much fun on Half time

It was a break before the second haft and the score was Besaid 12 Guado 30. Tidus was sitting on the table in the Besaid's locker room in pain. Pah Guado hit him with Venom and Drain attack which it affects him on his right shoulder. The Beside Aurochs was all concern about their star player.  
"Are you going to be back in the game?" Keepa, the goalie asked.  
"Yea, I'm going to be fine. I just need to rest for a while." Tidus Answered.  
"Cool, we're going to get something to eat. You want any while we're out?"  
"No, I'm good here."  
The team left except Wakka.  
"Thanks for taking the beating for me," said Wakka  
"No problem. We're a team, are we?"  
"Ya, we are…" Wakka smile and left the locker room. Tidus looked at his injured shoulders which it had turned bright red.  
"Damn that Guado…ouch!" Tidus cursed. Then there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in."  
Peking through the door was Yuna. 'A Sight for sore eyes.'  
Yuna looked around until she saw the injured Tidus. She ran to him "Tidus are you aright."  
"Yea, I'll be just fine. It just a scratch." Tidus tried t laugh it off.  
"Let me see that." Yuna remove Tidus' right strap and open his shirt. Tidus blush a little. Yuna looked at the wound than looked at him. "Just a scratch, huh?"  
"It not like I'm dying, Yuna."  
"Well I think I got something for that." Yuna went to her purse and took out a bottle of remedy. She got some on her hand and rubs it on Tidus' shoulder. Tidus can't help but to moan.  
"Does that feel better?" Yuna asked  
"Not yet." replied Tidus then he kisses her. Yuna always lost the battle when it comes to his kiss. She falls back to the table as he continued. Lost in his spell again, they didn't notice that the Besaid team came back with Rikku and Selpie until Wakka Shouted:  
"I think Tidus feel a lot better, ya?"  
Tidus fall behind the table when he heard Wakka voice. Yuna turns red of embarrass.  
"How long you were standing there?" Asked Tidus stand up.  
"Long enough, kid. Long enough." Wakka said with cross arms. The blitz team laughs as Rikku and Selpie giggles.  
"Can you please keep this secret?" Yuna asked.  
The team looked at each other and nod. "We will. Aurochs honor." Wakka finally said.  
"You can count on me to keep this steaming scene a secret. Gullwings honor." Rikku wink.  
Yuna laugh "This is embarrassing."  
"I know but we were bound to get caught sooner or later…" Tidus said with smile.  
In the end of the game: Besaid 59 Guado 45. I guess Yuna healing helps ;)


	4. It begins now

Back on the Besaid Village the Blitz team celebrates their victory when Wakka notice that Selphie was staring out the distance.

"What's wrong, Selph."

"Tidus remember something when I was taking to my friends at Balamb Garden. He got dizzy and…black out I think."

"Why he didn't tell me any of this?"

"He pretends that nothing is wrong when we asked him."

"That hard-headed kid. I'll talk to him."

"No," Selph grab his arm before he left. "Don't tell him. I…was just concern. Let just asked him tonight when it just us."

"Okay, I'll wait out." Answer Wakka and head back to his teammates.

At Besaid Beach when the sun was sitting, Wakka and Selphie waited for Tidus to show up. Tidus arrive a few minuets later.

"So what sup?" greeted Tidus.

"Tidus, Selphie told me what happen on Fahrenheit."

Tidus looked at Selphie as she looked away.

"It was just a headache." Tidus explain. 

"Headaches that make you pass out?" Wakka asked.

"What else you want me to say, huh? That I remember seeing Squall when I was young? A lot of thing have happen to us in a pass few days. Why have our memories was taking away in the first place, and why it coming back to us now, huh? Answer me that."

No one say anything.

Tidus calmly spoke again "Did you see the door in your dream too?"

Wakka and Selphie nodded.

"Do you know why we dream the same dream?"

Wakka and Selphie looked each other and shook their head.

"Nether do I."

The cool breeze rushes pass them. They looked out to the sea until strange magic feeling show up behind them. They all turned and saw 'The door.'

"Now I remember," Answer Tidus "We're summoning…." Tidus grab the doorknob, than Selphie, than Wakka. They open the door that shines a powerful light and went trough it. The door close behind them and fade way…


	5. Take my heart

Yuna dream, dream about being in the dark. There was no light in sight. But bravely she move on. She feels the darkness eating her soul but bravely, she push on. Then the darkness was hurting her heart, she fell.  
"I can't go on" cried Yuna putting her hand on her chest. "The darkness is too strong."  
"Yuna…" a voice called.  
"Who's there?" she cried.  
"You're not alone. I'm here."  
Yuna finally look up and saw two blue eyes staring down at her. Then she saw his face. Shaken but not scare, she stare back at him.  
He said. "You don't have to be alone anymore. I will never leave you." He wraps his arms around her and kisses her on her lips. With that kiss, it warms her. This feeling of warmth made the darkness fades away. She's not alone not anymore.  
Yuna woke up with her heart beating fast. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie had disappeared. She looked out wondering where they are now. She feels wherever they are, or wherever he is now, part of her is with him.

Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie woke up in the garden that was surrounded by with walls. There were mouse ears brushes in four corners.  
"Where are we?" Tidus asked.  
Then two small chipmunks ran to the garden towards them. They all stand.  
"Boy, they're big." One of them said  
"They sure are," the other agreed.  
"What th…" Wakka shaken his head  
"We was sent by Queen Minnie to get you guy." The chipmunks answered.  
"Queen Minnie?" the group replied.  
"Yes Queen Minnie. She's the one who summoned you. We'll lead the way to her." the chipmunks said and went off.  
"Well, let's see what the queenie wants with us." Said Wakka and the group follow the little fussy chipmunks.  
A few minuets later in Disney Castle' halls…  
"Are we there yet?" Complain Selphie.  
"Quite, Selph," Wakka said.  
"So how far is it?" Tidus asked the chipmunks.  
"Not far now" Said one of them.  
"It seems that her husband is Mickey." Comment Tidus  
"How you know, Tidus?" Selphie asked  
"It Just a guess." He answered looking around.  
The group stops at a white door with the mouse ears on it.  
"She's in there" Said one chipmunk.  
"She's waits for you.'" The other answered.  
"Thanks for leading us here." Tidus answered.  
The chipmunks salute and ran off. Tidus push the door open and saw a mouse with black ears and pale face wearing a pink dress with the crown on her head sitting on her throne. With her was a female white duck with a yellow beak wearing a purple dress? When Minnie turns as they enter the throne room, she said to her friend with glees "They're here. They finally here," She got up and ran towards them  
"Queen Minnie?" asked Tidus  
"I am she…"  
Wakka bust-out laughing. "That's the Queen??" He cried.  
"Well, someone is acting child-ish." Comment Selphie  
Wakka stops. "Huh…Hey!" Selphie wink at Tidus, who smiles back.  
"Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. The Children of Destiny Island. I have summoned you because I need your help." Minnie started. "The reasons your memories have return to you because of Sora, your friend on Destiny Island have remember you. He and My beloved Mickey are fighting the Heartless as we speak. But as of now they in another world that they can not leave until the mission is done. And that is destroying the darkness. But with them gone, there is no one to protect this world. That's where you come in."  
"So you need us like guard?" Tidus asked.  
"Yes, kind of like that." Minnie replies. "Actually I got your first mission." And she went to the side of her throne and took out a picture of a long white-bearded man in a blue suit wearing a blue pointed hat.

"This is Merlin the wizard. He lives in Traverse Town. He recently came back from rebuilding Hollow Bastion. The last letter I got from him was three weeks ago. In his letter he states that the number of Heartless is increasing rapidly and that he must hide himself from becoming on of them. I had my search team to look for him but was unsuccessful. I still believe that he's still in Traverse Town. That's where you guys came in.  
Your mission: Find Merlin the Wizard."  
"So what do we get completing this mission?" asked Wakka. Tidus slug him on his shoulder.  
"You get adventure, goofball." Selphie Answered.  
"Hey! Who you calling a goofball?" Wakka replied.  
Tidus shake his head down as they continued arguing. "We'll do it." He finally said. Wakka and Selphie stopped to look at him.  
"Great!" Minnie said with glee. "Chip and Dale will take you to Traverse Town. When you get there the rest is up to you, especially you, Tidus. Since that was your area."  
Tidus say nothing.  
"Thank you and I wish you well on your mission." Minnie finish. The group begins to leave but stop. They turned around.  
"Huh, Queen Minnie…How do we get out a here?" Wakka asked for the group.  
Minnie giggles.

A few minuets later at Disney Castle front gate.  
"Now where the Anima name is Chip and Dale?" asked Wakka.  
"Down here" said a squeaky voice.  
The group looked down and saw the two chipmunks that they met earlier.  
"You're Chip and Dale?" Tidus said in confuse.  
"Yep and we're here to take you to Traverse Town. We built a Gummi Ship that will fit you all in." Dale Said.  
"Can this day get any stranger?" Tidus asked Wakka and Selphie. They didn't answer.  
"It took a while for us to build it because you guys are huge." Chip said.  
"But then again, you guys are small…" Tidus Said.  
"Tiny…" Wakka Said.  
"And cute too." replied Selphie. She scratches under the Chip's chin that makes his left foot thumping. Dale got jealous and pushes him out of the way. Loud squeaky voices come between them as they start to fight.  
"Imagine. That what you guy was doing a few minuets ago." Tidus said to Wakka and Selphie. They looked at each other cause they don't know what he means until it came back to them. "Hey!" they both say.

Yuna was standing alone at the beach of Besaid watching the sunsets. Her heart cried out for him.  
"Tidus, where are you?" Her hearts cried.  
She closes her eyes and remembering the time at Macalania Lake where he kiss her the first time. Yuna giggle because wasn't the last kiss she will feel from him. But at that time, it was. Yuna smile knowing that wasn't the last kiss.   
"Where ever you are, I will be with you…always."  
Her heart starts to glow.  
"This warm feel…"  
Then the next thing you know, there just one set of footprints in the sand, wash away by the sea…

The group has arrived in Traverse Town and Tidus was silent the whole time.  
Wakka looked around. "So where t…"  
"Over there, behind those doors." Tidus pointed.  
"Tidus, are you aright?" Selphie asked in concern.  
"Yea, I'm fine." He said and started heading toward the double doors.  
"Tidus is a bad liar." Wakka told Selphie.   
"Yea, its shows" She replied and follows Tidus.  
Tidus stop at the door.  
"You better have piercing on you weapon." Tidus told them.  
"Are you sure you want to go through this?" Wakka asked.  
"Yea, I'm sure." But his voice didn't convince them.  
They open the door and saw thousand of heartless all over the room. Tidus was shaken by this sight but not scare. He went in head first with 'Caladbolg' in hand. Wakka follow him with his weapon 'World Champion'. And Selphie come from behind with her 'Strange Vision'.  
"Let get through to the other side, ya?" Wakka cried.  
Tidus jump, Somersault, and Moon Sault his attack. Wakka throws his ball off the walls and on the heartless. And Selphie Spin and Whirl her way out of the rounding circle. Tidus reach to the second door first but wait for his team. Wakka made it and so did Selphie. Tidus open the third door knowing it will be ten times worst.  
In the third room, there was fat heartless called 'Darkball'. Tidus knew how to defeat him; you have to attack him from behind.  
"Let me take care of the big guy." Tidus said.  
"Are you sure about that?" Wakka asked.  
"Yea, I'm sure." He replied and went after him. Wakka tried to follow him but was surrounded by Heartless. Tidus tried to flip to his backside, but Darkball follow Tidus movement and shove him to the ground. Injured but not scare, Tidus got up and fight again. No matter where he move or jump, Darkball came back and knock him down. A few minuets later, Tidus lost all his strength. He tried to get up fast but by that time. It was too late. Darkball did a cannonball on him that wipe him out. Then the heartless went through Tidus' chest and rip out his blue glowing heart.  
"TIDUS!!! NO!!!" Selphie Cried. Wakka and Selphie finally got through the heartless to be by their fallen comrade.  
"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Selphie cried.  
"We're going to get Tidus' heart back." Wakka said.  
"But who is going to stay with him?" Selphie asked.  
"Tidus?" a voice cried. The group turned around and saw Yuna standing there.  
"Now how the Ifrit's name…"  
"That doesn't matter? Is he aright?" She ran towards them.  
"We'll be lying to say that he was. They steal his heart." Selphie cried.  
"You guys get his heart, while I'll stay with him." Yuna said. Wakka and Selphie nod and went off finding Tidus' missing heart.

Yuna use her pistols to keep the Heartless at bay and casing 'Reflect' on Tidus and herself. Yuna notice that Tidus legs were turning black. He was becoming a Heartless. He doesn't have his heart.  
"What could I do? What could I do?" Yuna asked herself.  
But then a voice answers out of no where. "Do you love him?"  
"With all my heart," she replied  
"Would you give up your heart for him?" She asked.  
"Yes." She answers and begins to pray to give up her heart for him. A pink glow came out of Yuna chest.  
"I give you my heart. But…you already had it from the start." She said with tears in her eyes. She gives her heart and let it fall in Tidus' chest. Tidus call her name. Yuna feel the darkness taken over her. She changes in to the Heartless. Yuna the heartless ran off. All it remains of his beloved Yuna is her clothes that no longer fit…

Wakka and Selphie came back with Tidus' heart in hand when they saw Tidus sitting up and Yuna clothes on the floor.  
"What the Anima name…"  
"Yuna…give up her heart to save me." Tidus interrupt.  
"Yuna…" Wakka said in disbelief.  
"We got to find Yuna. We got to save her." Tidus cried.  
"But if she becomes a Heartless, how would we know which one is her?" Selphie asked.  
"I can tell, with Yuna's heart." Tidus replied.

They follow the Heartless to the dead-end where bunch of them was wandering around.  
"Don't attack them until I locate Yuna." Tidus told his team  
"Are you crazy, kid?" Wakka asked. "You really think you can locate Yuna with her heart in you?"  
Tidus sigh. "Just trust me, Wakka."  
"I trust you." Selphie said with a smile.  
Wakka laugh "You only trust him because you have a cru…" But Selphie punch him in the stomach with her nunchaku.  
"Don't even try." She replied and called out to Tidus. "Tidus, go for it. We got your back."  
Tidus looked back and nod. He runs towards the group of heartless. Wakka and Selphie stand back and shield themselves.  
"Yuna, I know you're here, some where." Tidus thought to himself.  
Tidus stand in the middle of the crowd until he senses Yuna's spirits. He turns around and saw a heartless staring at him.  
"Yuna" he called it. "I've found her; just don't attack anything near me." He told his group.  
They nod and started fighting.  
He turned back to the Heartless, who was still looking at him. "Yuna, it's me. Tidus" But the Heartless kick him in the stomach which make him fall down. He got back up.  
"Be careful, kid. We can't get you another heart." Wakka cried.  
"I'll be fine and STOP CALLING ME KID!" Tidus yelled back. He turned back to the heartless who was still starring at him he crouches down to its level.  
"I'm not going to fight you." And he laid his Caladbolg' on the floor. "I just want you to have this. "And take out his blue glowing heart. The Heartless was shaken and take a step back.  
"Take it, Yuna. Take my heart." He said to the heartless. He looked the Heartless straight in the eye and saw one blue and one green. Still shaken, the heartless held out its hand.  
"What is Anima is he doing?" Wakka asked Selphie.  
"He is returning the favor, fool." Selph replied.  
The blue glowing heart flow off Tidus' hand and in to the Heartless' chest. Instantly the Heartless shatters to reveal his Yuna dress in blue. Tidus catches her fall. Yuna open her eyes and looked at him.  
"You give me your heart." said Yuna.  
"You already had it from the start." Tidus smile. And even with Heartless around them, they still kiss just they was alone. Tidus hold Yuna like he doesn't want to let go and if he did, something bad would happen. The fire with in their heart burns bright. And with in a flash, a sonic wave of bright light came and destroys all the heartless. But then the wall behind Tidus and Yuna was disappearing. The wall reveals a house on an island with stepping stone to get there. Then a guy with a long gray beard dress in blue came out of the house.  
"Bravo! Bravo!" He cried walking towards them. Tidus and Yuna got up as Wakka and Selphie ran toward them.  
"All held The Destiny Children are here. Thank you for breaking that cursing spell. I am the man you looking for. Merlin the magnificent wizard." The Wizard greets.  
Knowing that Tidus must do his job, Yuna was about to leave. "I should be going," she said but Tidus grab her hand.  
"No. Please stay." Tidus answered.  
"Yes, stay indeed. For he's a keyhole and you're the key. If it wasn't for you, I would be free." Merlin Said with glee. "Come, come. Come inside. You must be tired from all that fight." He said and led them to his house.

Inside were a desk and a bookshelf full of magic books and spells. There was a kitchen with a sink and fridge. The upstairs must be where he sleeps.  
"Sit, sit" he command, but the group looked around and there no chair in site.  
"Oh goodness me! I forgot to call on them." He said and whistles. Five chairs gallop down the stairs like horses. They stop behind the group.  
"Now, sit sit sit." Merlin command again. They all sit.  
"Now I bet you want to know WHY this happen. Do you?" The group nod.  
"Well first you must tell me your name."  
The group looked at each other.  
"I'm Wakka"  
"My name is Selphie but most of my friend called me Selph."  
"I'm Tidus"  
"My name is Yuna." She said with a bow.  
"And I'm Merlin the great. I mean the wizard. Nice to meet you all." He answered with a nod. "Now the reason why I went in to hiding in the first place. Well, the heartless is taking over because the love in this town is gone. So without love or fiery desire, the heartless could easy take over. I asked the fairy godmother for a spell that will help this town to love again but also shield me from those ugly creatures. I use the spell 'shield of Fire heart." The shield only allow person with fire in their heart. Sadly no one come to my rescue because of the fear of those damn creatures. So I put myself to sleep until than."  
"That is so sad" said Selphie.  
"Not anymore, now that you came and save the day. The area is now Heartless Free." He said with glee. He looked at Tidus and Yuna. "Are you guys married?"  
Tidus and Yuna turned red. "No no no" They both said.  
Tidus looked at Yuna as Yuna looked at him.  
"Not now…later maybe…" Tidus finally answered looking away. Yuna looked away also.  
"Well don't wait too long, young fellow." Merlin said with a wink. Tidus looked at him blank as Wakka bust out laughing.  
"Well I think it's time to go and visit Queen Minnie. Don't you think?" Merlin asked. The group nods and headed out.

Back at Disney Castle, Minnie was having doubts about send the team to search for Merlin. She turns to her Aristocrat Daisy.  
"Do you think it was a good idea to send them out to this mission?" She asked her.  
"I think they could handle it. They older now and more mature…Well some mature." She said remembering what had happen on their first visit. Minnie giggles, until she heard two little feet running through the hall. Chip and Dale came through the door.  
"No I'll tell her. No I'll tell her" the chipmunks fight.  
"Com down, come down. Can you both tell me what happen here?"  
The chipmunks look at each other and nod "the Destiny Children found Merlin." They both shouted. Just then a voice was heard outside the throne room door.  
"Where did those dane chipmunks went?" Wakka cried. There was a pause. "Oh! I knew that."  
Merlin busted in the room with Tidus, Yuna, Selph, and Wakka behind him. Merlin stops and bow in front of Queen Minnie.   
"Ah, Queen Minnie. Merlin is here at your service."  
"Merlin, I'm glad you are safe and well." She bow back  
"I am, thanks to these kids behind me. They give the ugly creature the big butt whopping." Yuna giggle behind him. Minnie notices the brunet lady dress in blue tank shirt and shorts.  
"And who are you, dear lady" Minnie asked Yuna.  
"I…huh…?" Yuna looked at Tidus for answer.  
"This is Lady Yuna, a summoner and my girlfriend." He looked at her. "She helps us find Merlin."  
"Nice to meet you, Lady Yuna and thank you for assisting them on their mission."  
"It's no problem." Yuna replied with a bow but then Minnie looked at Yuna closely.  
"You reminded me of someone."  
"Huh?"  
"Someone very important. I think…part of you was summoned here years ago. But…you died." Minnie turns to Merlin for some answer  
"OH! I remember now!" Merlin shouted. "I remember seeing her at Hollow Bastion. Her and her friends die fighting the heartless but their soul is so pure, that they became faries to help Sora and his friends."  
Yuna's face becomes puzzle. "If I was summoned, who summons me?"  
"I think Tidus' heart summoned you." Merlin answered. And the group looked back at Tidus.  
"Who me?!? How can I do that? I'm no wizard." Tidus replied.  
"No foolish kid." Merlin shook his head. "But your heart and soul wanted Yuna to be by your side. And so does Yuna's. Your love for each other travels time and space. Your love for her makes her to come to this world. And for that, Yuna came just in time where you needed her the most."  
Yuna looked away as Tidus looked at her with his mysterious blue eyes. Merlin smile at the couple. "I think Yuna want to be where ever you are too, Tidus."  
"Ah, Tidus is turning red." Selphie announce.   
Tidus looked up blankly as the group laugh, even Yuna.  
"Your next mission will summon you when it comes. You are dismissed." Announce Queen Minnie who was still laughing.

Back at Traverse Town, Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus want to do exploring but Yuna knows that she have to take care of business at home in Spira. They were at the door that leaves this world. Tidus and Yuna talked as Wakka and Selphie watch.  
"You can't stay for a little while?" Tidus asked Yuna as he holding her hand.  
"I'm sorry but I can't. The people of Spira must be at the Farplaine by now wondering where the Ifrit's name I went. I wanted to be with you but…"  
"I know. but duties calls." Tidus interrupt.  
"Yea," Yuna looked away. "Promise me you won't get kill and that come back to me."  
"I will, no matter what." Tidus answered. Yuna looked up at his blue eyes. It was the same blue eyes she saw in her dream, and memories. He holds her close and kissed her on the lips. The kiss gives Yuna goose bumps but the good one that let you know you're alive and being loved. Wakka and Selphie watches from afar.  
Wakka whisper to Selph "I really think Tidus is a pim…" but Selph punch him again with her nunchaku.  
"Don't even think about it…" She coolly said to him and turns back to Tidus and Yuna who stop kissing.  
"I have to go." Yuna whine.  
"I know. I'll see you when I get home." Tidus whisper. "I love you."  
"I love you too. See you later…" Yuna said as they walk away from each other but their hand won't let go. They looked at the hand than each other. The sadness thing that they have to depart. They walk away farther so that they have to let go. Yuna reach the door and walk through as Tidus join up with his crew. Tidus can't help but to look back as the door closed on Yuna who was looking back at him. As the door finally closed, Wakka wrap his arm around him.  
"Don't worry. You will see her again." Wakka tried to cheer him up.  
"Yea, I know, but it still hurts." Tidus said as he follows his team to this new world.

Back at Beside Island, Yuna was in her hut sleeping in bed when Tidus finally came back after two days. Tidus looked at Yuna as he enters the hut.  
"So beautiful." He though to himself. He got in the bed and lay next to Yuna. His eyes slowly close after that. Just as Tidus fall into a deep sleep, Yuna open her eyes. She's smiled  
"He came home, just as he promise." She though to herself. She gently shoves him to his back so she could lie on his chest. She smiled and dream. They dream the same dream…  
But I won't say what they dream. It's rated R. :p


End file.
